Pure White
by HPMystery
Summary: Lily/James, MWPP. James is in love with Lily, but shows it like an ass. So just when he hates himself--and so does Lily--something happens to change her mind. But when all seems perfect, there's still trouble brewing behind the scenes--and in the past
1. Lily is NOT upset

Author's Note: 

Hello all! Welcome to my first Lily/James fic. Yay! I'm usually a Harry/Draco shipper, but a couple great writers on ff.net have inspired me, and I'd like to thank them here: 

Isabel aka MoonLily (userid=24203), Foxy (userid=71431), hermioneg (userid=142015), Chaos/Rini (userid=69393), Y. Kuang (userid=181168), bluebottlebutterfly (userid=165613), and someone (userid=90873). 

You have all written wonderful stories that I make sure to check often, and have inspired me to test my wit at lily/james fanfiction. Bravo! And thank you to the many other authors who have written l/j stories that i have read and liked, without which I would not be here today. **grin** 

One last note--I have a mailing list for all of my stories--you get updates, more background information, and a place to discuss my fics, your own fics, harry potter and just life in general. Please join!   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hpperhaps/ 

With no further ado, I give you my first chapter of _Pure White._   
  
  


Three raven hearts, seven strings of famensbrough, five petals from a pure white rose, one tooth from a vampire bat and a vial of your own blood. These five simple ingredients could give James Potter power and hollow satisfaction. They ran through his head for hours each night as he gazed at the redheaded girl at his side; laughing so casually, or flipping her hair. His head and his heart fought a constant battle, a struggle of strength and willpower, of emotion and dishonesty. The weathered page hid under his pillow at all times, almost knowing James couldn't resist the temptation of something that he held so closely within his grasp. Yes, three raven hearts, seven strings of famensbrough, five petals from a pure white rose, one tooth from a vampire bat and a vial of your own blood were the ingredients to a love potion. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"No way!" squealed Lily. "I'm not kissing that little twirp!" 

"Lily, you chose dare. You brought it upon yourself, really!" Sara chuckled, shooting Lily an expectant look. 

"But--but I didn't think you'd make me kiss Peter Pettigrew!" She shrieked defensively. 

"It's all part of the game, Lily. Settle down! People are going to hear us," complained Natalie. "And plus, you know what happens if you don't do the dare . . ." 

The five girls all looked up at the rotten eggs hovering ominously above their heads. Lily furrowed her brow and tried to choose between Pettigrew and being egg-headed. "God, I hate playing truth or dare with wizards," she mumbled. 

"So, what's it gonna be, Lils?" Lauren trilled in a sing-song voice. "Eggs or your dear little Petey-poo?" 

Lily's eyes shot daggers at Lauren, who was laughing loudly in her over-sized red velvet chair. "If you will excuse me," Lily announced flatly, "I'm going to go take a shower." 

As she calmly turned to walk towards the bathroom, her egg dropped with a small splat on her head. Her friends laughed at the yolk running down her fiery red hair and into her face. "Oh, shut up!" she squealed, failing miserably at her attempt to suppress a giggle. 

She ran out of the room quickly, and the girls' laughter erupted even louder. 

"Next time we should dare her to kiss Snape!" Sara suggested, grinning from ear to ear. 

Lauren's eyes lit up. "Or even better--James Potter." 

An instantaneous shriek of joy sprang up in the room. "Good Lord, she hates that boy more than evil itself!" Natalie cried. 

"It's probably just a cover-up for her mad, passionate luuuuuurve!" taunted a blonde girl named Theresa, sprawled out on her bed. 

"Are you crazy?" Sara asked. "Seriously, if that girl ever gets her hands on a knife, James better run for it. There's no way she could be hiding any affection for him deep down inside." 

A silence as thick as molasses filled the room. "Is there?" squeaked Lauren quietly. 

Their pensive moment was interrupted by Jenny, who burst through the door flushed and out of breath. "Don't go down into the common room," she advised, panting. "Sirius Black is down there giving people cat tails . . . I escaped just in time!" She plopped down into another large chair sitting by the doorway. "Oy! I'm truly beat." 

"Say, Lauren, what's for dinner?" Theresa asked, furrowing her brow. 

Lauren opened her mouth and was about to answer, when a blood-curdling shriek arose from the bathroom. 

The bathroom door burst open, and Lily flew through, a cloud of raging towels. She opened the main door, and yelled, "JAMES POTTER, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" 

She turned back to the girls in the dorm, and her face was red with fury. Her hair, however, was quite green. 

"Of all the stupid pranks to play on me," she muttered, pacing around the room with her hands clenched so tightly her knuckles were a sickly white. The rest of the girls in the dorm knew to leave her alone, and just go about their normal business. She did this all the time. "And, I mean, it's not even a good prank! Not only is it the simplest spell to charm someone's shampoo to die their hair, but it's the most overused prank in the book! It's so horribly stereotypical! And still, he has the nerve to do it and expect me to be all upset? Ridiculous! I am NOT getting UPSET over this!" she screamed, drawing weird looks from her friends. "Well, what?" she asked, in reply to their disbelieving faces. "It's true!" 

Lauren let out a terrified groan and collapsed onto her bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Sirius Black! Take it off NOW!" demanded an angry fourth year girl down in the common room. "Or do you want me to go get a *prefect*?" 

Sirius's handsome grin wavered. "Ehh, no, that's fine, I'll just . . ." He muttered a counter-curse and the tail popped nicely back into her body. "Sorry 'bout that!" he offered, attempting an apologetic smile. 

The girl rolled her eyes and haughtily stomped away. "Ooooh, Sirius is stepping down to a fourth year!" James commented. "Losing your willpower, Si?" 

Sirius glared at James. "No, stupid. But a little bit of fun isn't really worth a visit with Daniel Eloinset. You know how strict he can be--you'd think he's the head of Slytherin." 

James frowned. "You've been a little bit out of it lately, Si. Is something wrong?" 

He reached out to set his hand on his friend's shoulder, but Sirius only shrunk away. "No! Nothing's wrong! Stop . . . stop being so serious, James." He put on a painful sort of fake smile, and attempted a laugh, but couldn't fool his friend. 

"Sirius, I'm not that dumb. I can see right through you. Something's gotta be wrong." James bit his lip. "You feel like talking about it?" 

"No! I tol--I--I . . ." He sighed. "Damn. Listen, James, I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry about it, it's nothing big." 

"I don't care if it's big, Si, it being little only makes it easier. Come on, spit it out." 

"Well, I--" He stopped, mid-sentence. "Awwww, screw it. Alright, you've convinced me. Walk and talk, pick up the pace." 

He smiled--a real smile this time--and took off for the dorm, tugging on James's arm for him to follow suit. And he did.   
  
  


Woohoo! Can you guys guess what's troubling Sirius? ^_^ Well, I'm excited to finally post this . . . let's get this show on the road! 

PLEASE review--it's the only way to keep me motivated. 

TWO more things. First of all--I need a beta reader. If anyone's interested, that would be great. Just let me know. Second of all, I don't really like this title. So I would be more than happy with any suggestions, or any requests to keep this title. 

Don't forget to join my mailing list! 

~Lauren~*~HPMystery~ 


	2. Trust with Friendship

Wow! This story got off to a smashing start . . . I'm really excited to continue it! For some strange reason I've just become addicted to MWPP fics . . . woohoo! And if you want to see some GREAT MWPP art, the place to find it is here:   
http://www.tinaling.ca/mwppmap/index2.html   
I have fallen in love with this girl's art--her Remus is to die for.   
  
Thank you much to all who reviewed! It means a lot to me. Those people are:  
axania chic, flynfish, lilyengraved, Kase, PrincessLesse, boredblackgreenfrogs, The Rogue Sisters, Mira White, baybee, Melissa, Riauna, porkypop, sCHEm, and martini addict.   
  
And thanks to Melissa for beta reading the story! You rock!   
  
One last note--to join my mailing list (for all of my fics), which includes updates, discussions, and anything you want to talk about, go here:   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hpperhaps   
  
Thank you, and enjoy chapter two of Pure White!   
  
  
  
  
"Lily?" Lauren peeped quietly. The redhead was still sitting on her bed, staring at a wall, muttering and squinting her eyes. "Are you . . .?" She sighed. "I give up! Listen, if anyone asks, say I went to see my sister, ok?" Lauren's sister, Rachel, was a year above them, and a Ravenclaw.   
  
Lily nodded half-consciously. "Lauren . . . sister . . ." was all that Lauren could make out from her deranged mumblings.   
  
Well, at least I know she caught some if it, Lauren thought to herself. She waved softly at Lily, and slipped out the door. Walking on tiptoes, she crept downstairs and into the common room. After looking around for a moment, she confirmed that it was empty and walked across the room to a bust of a very fancy looking witch. Swiveling her head around one more time, she slipped her hand to the back of the bust and found a latch with her fingers. "Bellastillo," she whispered, and the latch sprang open. She slipped her hand into the small hole that was now wide open, and started to pull something out.   
  
A noise. _Footsteps? _she wondered frantically. Not wanting to be caught, she quickly dropped whatever was in her hand and ducked down into the shadowy corner where the bust stood on its pedestal. The door to the common room creaked open, and in walked . . . nobody?   
  
The door closed, yet no one was in sight. The footsteps didn't cease. Lauren frowned. Was it a person? Could they have an invisibility cloak of some sort?  
  
Then, a voice sounded. "I just . . . never would have guessed. I thought you hated her!"   
  
"No, I never hated her. It's just that you did so much; I thought I shouldn't say otherwise. But it's . . . it's getting out of control. I just can't stop my feelings."   
  
"I still find it hard to understand. I mean, yesterday you were urging me on to put frogs in her soup, and today, you're . . . falling in love."   
  
Lauren grinned. _Gossip! Boy gossip!_ It was just the kind of thing she'd love to hear. But who was it? She knew the voices sounded familiar, but she just couldn't place them quite on the dot. Luckily, she didn't have to wonder for much longer. A slight ripple in the common room lead way to a cloak coming off of two bodies . . . James Potter and Sirius Black. James tossed the cloak carelessly on a table before pulling out a chair to sit down. Sirius quickly followed suit.   
  
"Well," Sirius murmured, smiling awkwardly, "I guess people--people change. And Lily . . ." He sighed.   
  
_ Wait, _Lauren thought. _Is Sirius in love with Lily? My god . . . never in my wildest dreams . . . well, at least it's more credible than James. Now wouldn't **that **be a riot! _  
  
"So, it's just a little crush, right? I mean, it'll be over in a little bit, it's not like you're in lo--"   
  
Sirius looked down and bit his lip.   
  
"Oh God, it IS love!" James exclaimed a bit too loudly.   
  
"James, SHUT UP!" Sirius hissed. "You'll wake someone! You don't want to be caught, do you now?"   
  
James blushed a little bit. "Sorry 'bout that. Well, then--love. Crazy, isn't it? So damn unexpected. But hey, you're not the only one, so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised about it."   
  
"Yeah," Sirius chuckled, "like Remus."   
  
Lauren's ears perked._ Remus, in love? Remus?!? My Remus? _  
  
James grinned. "I swear to god, if that boy liked Lauren an ounce more, he'd go into shock."   
  
Lauren's jaw dropped. _WHAT? _  
  
"It's funny, how completely oblivious she is," Sirius added, nodding. "But then again, he has a weird way of showing such strong emotions--silly pranks!" He blushed. "Though I shouldn't be talking. But that poor boy knows he's never got a chance with her."   
  
Lauren gasped audibly, and thumped into the wall.   
  
James swiveled his head around. "What was that? Did you hear it, Si?"   
  
"Yeah," Si replied, frowning. "It came from over by that bust!"   
  
James grabbed his wand from his robe pocket and quickly approached the bust that Lauren was hiding behind. "We know you're there," he growled. "Come out if you know what's good for you."   
  
Cursing silently to herself, Lauren pushed herself off the ground and squeezed out from her corner. "I . . . I didn't mean to hear you, I was just--just, umm--"   
  
Sirius ran over to the stuttering girl and grabbed her by the shoulders. "How much did you hear?" he demanded nervously.   
  
She lowered her eyes, defeated. "Enough," she admitted softly.   
  
"Shit!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands up into the air and walking over to a large red chair. Plopping himself down, he added, "Next thing you'll know, the whole school will be harassing me. Great! Just bloody fantastic!"   
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Lauren apologized mootly to Sirius, who wouldn't hear a word. "I promise, I really won't tell anyone."   
  
James, who was (unlike his friend) listening intently to check out the truth of the girl's story, raised an eyebrow. "You really promise?"   
  
Lauren nodded, and gave him a weak smile. "I promise. You have my honor as a witch."   
  
He cocked his head. "You're really telling the truth, aren't you? How refreshing in a person, trust without friendship."   
  
Lauren smiled. "Well, you know what's even better?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Trust _with _friendship."   
  
James broke into a grin. "Is that an invitation?"   
  
"As good as any," Lauren replied, nodding.   
  
There was a shared chuckle, followed by an awkward silence, filled only by the anguished, heavy breathing of Sirius. "Lauren?" James asked timidly.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Well, I know you must have heard about Remus," he mumbled, bringing a bright blush to her cheeks. "Don't let him know you know, okay? 'Cause I just don't know what he'd do. He . . . he really likes you, a lot."   
  
"Okay," she whispered, looking downward.   
  
"Hey, Si!" James hissed, poking him harshly. "Snap out of it! She's not going to tell."   
  
Sirius immediately drew his attention to James. "You say that like it's true," he spat.   
  
"That's because it is!" James insisted.   
  
Sirius grew silent for a moment, then a slow grin began to creep onto his face. "Are you sure?" he asked.   
  
"Positive," answered Lauren, grinning at him.   
  
"She stole the words right out of my mouth!" laughed James.   
  
"Well boys, I'd love to hang out, but I'm afraid my bed is calling me." Lauren sighed, motioning her hand towards her dorm.   
  
"I must agree," Sirius said, yawning. "James, let's hit the sack."   
  
The boys went over to the table to pick up the cloak and tuck in the chairs while Lauren headed for the staircase. Soon the common room was back to normal, back to exactly how it had been before their little meeting.   
  
Well, not quite. There was one thing left altered.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
After Sirius and James had gone to their respective beds, James' face started to fall. _If Sirius only knew how hard it is for me to act all happy and surprised, if he only knew how it hurts me so much. It seems that we're always after the same things--quidditch, pranks, grades . . . I usually get the best, and he only gets second. So why does it upset me so much that I'm letting him take first in the one thing I really want? Why am I letting him take Lily?   
_   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I really like this chapter! And it took me almost NO time to complete. Happiness! Well, don't forget to join the mailing list, and REVIEW!   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hpperhaps   
Thank you, biya!   
~Lauren   
  
  



End file.
